The invention relates to a display unit having a projection screen for a head-up display in accordance with the features of the preamble of claim 1.
Head-up displays of this type are generally known from the prior art and comprise a display unit having a projection screen, onto which vehicle information is projected by means of an image-producing unit and optionally by means of an optical module. Here, the projection screen is of transparent configuration and is arranged in the field of vision of the vehicle driver.
The projection screens are subjected to high mechanical and thermal loads which are caused by high temperatures, sunlight and scratch marks. Said components therefore as a rule have to be replaced multiple times during the service life of a vehicle.
In the arrangements which are known in the prior art, the entire display unit has to be replaced in the event of a damaged projection screen.
JP 2004 41 26 450 A1 describes an arrangement, in which a projection screen can be pivoted from the windshield into a protected position with the aid of an articulated lever arrangement. Although the service life of the projection surface can be increased in this way, the entire arrangement, that is to say the entire display unit, has to be dismantled during the replacement of said projection surface.